


The Owl

by twoofdiamonds



Category: Original Work
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Owls, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 23:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13692477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoofdiamonds/pseuds/twoofdiamonds





	The Owl

While children sleep and Christmas lights

Their urban runways mark,

A master hunter cloaked in night

Comes sweeping through the dark.

 

Dead of sound he passes through,

With softest trembling down,

An ancient Pagan airborne god,

A hair’s breadth from the town.

 

In times before by campfire light

We might have glimpsed his flight,

But fed and warm the race of men

Have lost their edge tonight.

 

Sharp of eye and sharp of claw,

A cut above our best,

He slips away into our past

Forgotten wilderness.


End file.
